Talons
by The Owl And The Raven
Summary: Bridgett Is new in town. Literally. And all of the sudden there's a new Hero. And a new Villain. Will Cat Noir and Ladybug learn everything is not as it seems in time and learn more about the Kwami's of past in the process? Or will the balance be broken and chaos will reign? Rated T cause I may add cursing because come on, their like 16.


**Heyo, So this is MY oc story. Oh, silly me, I'm bridgett, the newest member here in da fanfiction world. Hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, only Bridgett and My Story.**

* * *

Marinette stumbled into class before practically throwing herself in her seat beside Alya,

"Haha! Told you I could make it on time! Free Coffee for a week is mine!"

Marinette cheered throwing one fist up victoriously while Alya dramatically groaned and flopped down on to her desk. Nino turned around and smirked,

" Nice Mari. Ya' Couldn't do it again though could ya dude?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow,"You willing to bet on that Nino?"

Alya vigorously shook her head in protest, "DON'T DOO IT NINOOOO!"

Marinette laughed in agreement, despite the fact she really hadn't slept last night so she couldn't sleep in. Nino grumbled and turned around as Alya slid over her coffee to Marinette before perking up and starting to discuss ladybug's latest Akuma battle

,"Did you see how she did that flip!And, And, And then she jumped behind the akuma and wrapped it up with her yo-yo! Oh and then she commented on MY blog!"Alya showed Marinette the footage of Ladybug saying Alya's Blog, the LadyBlog, was great.

Marinette, being Ladybug and already knowing what transpired, feigned excitement and nodded smiling," Yeah thats so cool Alya!"

She took a sip of her hard earned coffee, holding it as if nothing else mattered, because at the moment, nothing else did. Alya practically screamed,"Cool? COOL?! Its flipping amazing! THE ladybug complemented MY blog! Again! This is what the second? Third Time?

" Marinette winced at her jovial screeching before having her attention drawn to the door from which the teacher was entering. Miss Busier Smiled and leaned against her desk before speaking

," Okay Class, before we begin We have a new student Joining us for the rest of the year."

The large oak door creaked open again and a tall girl stepped out to stand next to Miss Busier. She was about 5'7 with ombre hair that started ambery brown and ended gold with black streaks running through it. Her eyes were black (its a thing, their actually just dark dark brown) and she had black cats eye glasses with white tips. She was wearing white knee high socks, black boots, dark jean shorts, a white tank stop, gold and black button up shirt with the ends tied at her belly and had gold hoop earrings, choker that had feathers for designs and a gold and black smart watch.

Miss Busier went on" Everyone meet Bridgett Deon."

Bridgett waved slightly, a light smile on her face as Miss Busier rearranged ivan to sit next to Nathaniel and told Bridgett to go take Ivan's previous seat behind Marinette and Alya. The new girl did as told and started walking to her seat as Miss Busier spoke again,

" I have to go get some books for class as a convenient plot device so I will be right back."

The class nodded as soon as the teacher went out the door Chloe walked over to Bridgett and rested her elbows on her desk and spoke in her self confident snobbish voice," Well hello Newbie." She practically spat the words out, " Just a bit of advice around here. I'M the boss. You do what I say. Understood."

Bridgett smirked," Oh yes your royal highness, let me start my loyal service by telling you to buzz off." Chloe gasped and dramatically stepped back as if she had been hit.

"How Dare You You little Brat!"Bridgett gave a Chloe a are-you-serious look and sighed, rolling her eyes before responding

"Listen, i'm new here, however i Do not tolerate bullies and stuck up snobbish brats." Then in a perfect imitation of Chloe she finished, "Understand?" Chloe sputtered for a moment before huffing and walking down to her seat, Miss Busier coming back a moment later to stare in confusion at an agitated Chloe and a smirking Bridgett, along with a dumbfounded class. She shrugged and went on with class, Bridgett smiling the whole time.

* * *

"Ahh lunch break, the best time of day!" Nino Stretched dramatically, elbowing Adrien, "Come onnnn Lets goo!" Adrien laughed and followed Nino out the door, Marinette and Alya following along with the rest of the class. Before long the only person left was Bridgett. She pulled out a phone and started texting quickly.

B: Alls good. I'm going to enjoy my new life.

?: Good, but don't lose sight of your goal

B: Yeah As if. Just hope i can pull it off

?: You must. Now go and stop texting me!

B: Kay.

?:Goodbye!

B:Bye!

?:STOP TEXTING ME!

B: Lol. Bye.

Bridgett quickly pocketed her phone and walked out. Everyone had no idea what was coming their way. Or who she was.

* * *

 **Dun Dun DUN! Also lol, sorry about the texting seen, but an urked mysterious person texting line was so funny to me i had to throw it in there. Anywho Enjoy and review please!**

 **-Bridgett**


End file.
